Tensei
by Faifu
Summary: After Endless Waltz, Quatre finally finds someone, but she gets taken away by war and after the war is over, she stays away. Not wanting to get hurt...and maybe something more. Dedicated to Tensei (Princess Venus).
1. Default Chapter

Quatre sighed looking down at his papers that took him forever to sign

**AN: This story is dedicated to **Tensei (Princess Venus). **Thank you for putting up with my ranting! **~^-^~ ****

Tensei 

There comes a time, of loneliness and despair,

Quatre sighed looking down at his papers that took him forever to sign. He looked out the window, wanting so much to have someone to be with him. 'Will someone ever want to be with me? Just for who I am?' 

When the war ended,

Things fell apart,

He tossed a newspaper on the desk and on the front had him and the other gundam pilots as the world's most eligible bachelors. Girls were screaming marry out marriage invites and cheering at him from the gates that led to his house. Quatre sighed wanting so much to tune them out and be able to concentrate on his work.

In the shadows of war,

In the depths of his soul,

His heart longs for someone,

Tina stood there throwing a temper tantrum, "I…I…d…do…don't…wan…want…her!" The poor Speech Pathologist ducked as Tina threw stuff at her. Quatre came in narrowly ducking a vase imported from China, which crashed into the wall behind him, shattering into millions of pieces. He took his sister into his arms, immediately calming her. The Speech Pathologist stormed out of the room muttering about never working here again. 

But will he find her soon,

Amidst of the time of trouble,

Tensei looked up at the huge…house…err…mansion and gulped. She rang the doorbell nervously, not knowing what to expect. The butler dressed in a white uniform answered and let her in and announced, "Mr. Winner is currently busy." He winced as a crash resounded throughout the mansion. Tensei stood there not knowing what was going on.

Someone to care,

Someone to love,

Someone to hold,

Someone to cherish,

Will he find her soon?

Quatre came down the stairs and inwardly gasped as he saw the tenshi in the front hall. Her silky blonde hair was highlighted by the sunlight streaming though the stained glass windows, creating a halo of colors around her. Tensei looked at him and spoke in a voice that is similar to bells, "I'm Tensei, the new Speech Pathologist…" 

One day…

An angel appeared,

Bringing love and caring without a reason why!

Tina came down the stairs, looking for her brother. When she saw the way Quatre looked at Tensei, she smiled and knew that she had to make her stay. She greeted Tensei with a smile and led her to her room, leaving Quatre standing there in shock, "I…I…th…thi…think…th…thi…this…is…going…to…b…be…fun…" Tensei smiled brightly. 

She was afraid,

Afraid to love,

Time did pass,

And she did her job,

Tina continued, "I th…thin…think…tha…that…m…my…br…broth…brother….l…li…likes…yo…you…" Tensei lost her smile just then, "He…does?" She nodded happily.

When he needed her most,

She did appear,

He showed his love,

But she was afraid…

Quatre and Tensei walked in the gardens talking, and exchanging life stories. Tina watched them from the bushes. He asked her, "Do you have someone back home?" Tensei smile faded a bit. He said quickly, "I'm sorry to bring up such a delicate subject." "It's okay Mr. Winner…it is past tense…did." She turned away quickly not wanting to burst into tears just then, he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. The moment he touched her, electricity shot through their bodies, and she pushed him away. Her brown eyes wide with fright, "I…I got to go." She dashed off leaving a trail of dust behind.

A bit too late,

But the timing was wrong,

And she was gone,

In a instant…

She pushed him away,

"Did I do anything to hurt you, Miss Tensei?" Quatre asked, trying not to show his hurt that was evident in his crystal clear blue eyes. She replied quickly, a bit too quickly, "No…I just need some time…to think." "If I did anything to hurt you or…" Tensei cut him off quickly, "You did nothing." 

Not knowing what happened,

He tried to get her back,

Quatre sent her letters, flowers, etc., and they were all sent back unopened. He was hurt, not knowing what to do to get her back. Trowa came in the room noticing Quatre had changed and said quietly, "War is coming yet again." He stood there shocked, "But…"then nodded, saddened by the fact, that he may never see his tenshi ever again.

But there isn't any time,

For love,

In the shadows,

War started again,

He thought he would never see her again,

Quatre hurriedly shot the guards, whispering in his mind a short prayer for each of them. He gasped out loud as he saw his tenshi fighting off the guards with a sword. She turned around quickly, her eyes flashing some unknown emotion. Tensei took off a jewel off her necklace and threw it to the ground making smoke surround her, hide her from view. When the smoke dissipated, she was gone. 

When she reappeared,

He was shocked,

How could this be?

She's an innocent girl,

But I guess, 

Looks are deceiving,

How could she fight in the war?

That was the last time he ever saw her, the last he heard, was that she was in Europe. He looked out of the window seeing a familiar face and wondered, 'Could it be? Is that Tensei?' 

He thought it was too late,

But he was wrong,

Tensei hid from Quatre's view, still watching him and thought, 'I'm sorry Quatre; I never meant it to be this way. I wish I could stay with you…but I can't.'

She didn't want to go,

She wanted to stay,

And will their love be together,

Without any troubles…

Only time will tell…


	2. Ch.2

Ch.2  
By: Faifu  
http://www.faifu.com  
AN: I'm such a baka! ^^; I had this lying around and I never typed it up! This story is dedicated to Tensei-chan! ^^ For her b-day!

Tensei (Minako Winner)  
_I want to be with you, in your arms with just your kiss that will make me feel as if I was in heaven. But each time before you kissed me, I woke up and wish that I had never met you. My mission is far from over so believe that my blond koi, that I want to be with you no matter what. I'm not even allowed to give this to you, but I wish I could kiss you on the cheek to reassure you that I'm alright and I'll come back soon. If I survive..._

_Sealed with a kiss,  
Tensei_

****She silently folded the paper up and put it in a small wooden box that was already filled up with other letters that she had written to him. Each left alone, unsent. With a cat's stealth she kicked the door open and a small boy fell inside the room. In a monotone she said, "What do you want now, Alec?"  
Alec knew not to take that seriously because deep under her cold, silent self, lied the girl who used to smile all the time. Plus, it was just procedure. Alec took a deep breath and said really quickly, "Youhavetogotothepeaceconferenceinsanqkingdomandprotectquatreandrelena."  
Tensei blinked, "Um...can you repeat that again? I didn't quite catch that..."  
"I said that you have to go to the peace conference in the Sanq Kingdom and protect Relena Peacecraft..."  
"Okay...that wasn't that bad. Why the rush?"  
"...and Quatre Winner." Alec said and waited for the yelling.  
"WHAT! How could they do this to me?! I can't see him! What if he recognizes me?!"  
Alec looked at Tensei meekly, "Well...you can just say you're there to have fun?"  
"It's more complicated than that..." she said softly, calming down.

"Are you sure you heard right?" Quatre said in shock, sitting down on a plush chair staring into space.  
"Why Q-man, do you know her?" Duo said, "Do you know if she's a babe and available?"  
Quatre's eyes suddenly had fire in them after hearing Duo's words and yelled, "SHE IS NOT AVAILABLE!"  
"Chill!" Duo said ducking behind Heero, who in turn stepped aside being wary of Quatre.  
Wufei said, "What's so important about this Onna?"  
Quatre closed his eyes for a moment and then stared out the window, "It's a long story..."  
Trowa, sensing that he didn't want to go into detail said, "Where is this person coming from?"  
All heads swiveled towards Trowa except Quatres who was still in shock. Duo stuttered, "Trowa...s...saying m...mo...more than one word?!"  
"Hey, I improved after the second war."  
"Uh...sure, man." Duo said, still shocked.

**Quatre goes into Flashback Mode** (Everyone say...OOoo!)  
_I feel your pain every waking moment and wonder what's happening to you. Everyday I pray for you to come back. You changed my...no...our lives and I see my sister just wanting you and you only for out of all of them, you have touched her heart. For my sake and hers, please come back. Your comforting attitude touched so many and I only can admit this now on paper...that I love you. Someday you'll come back and I'll...we'll be waiting._

_Aishiteru,  
Quatre_

He had sent it to her, wherever she had went. But he never was sure that she had received it or not. But one thing was for sure, he would get to see his beloved now. 'I will solve everything...and this upcoming war won't stop us from being together. I'll make sure of that.'

Her now pale blue eyes flickered softly, the dark shadows covering her face, shielding her from the glaring sun. She watched over Quatre, night and day, in-between missions. 'I wish so much to be with him...so I can relieve him of his pain.'  
She watched Quatre go night and day like a shadow and it pained her to see that. Only Quatre and his sister knew what had really happened. Others thought she was just tired of Quatre's sister's temper tantrum and left.

AN: But what really happened? Do you know? Do you know?


End file.
